


Cozy Christmas Eve

by Greeneyesblue



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Profilers For Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Profilers for Christmas 2019 prompt: power outage on Christmas EveOriginally posted onWild Hareon December 17th.What are a couple of federal agents to do when the power goes out on Christmas Eve? Spend a cozy night in, of course!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Cozy Christmas Eve




End file.
